<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Inevitable Happened by Eimxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139880">How the Inevitable Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimxo/pseuds/Eimxo'>Eimxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent OC - Freeform, Dom! Arron Hotchner, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy Hotch, Friends to Lovers, Garcia is a matchmaker, Jealous Hotch, Possessive Hotch, Slow Burn, Soft Hotch, Undercover Missions, some non con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimxo/pseuds/Eimxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel was an excellent agent. She carried out all of her orders with no hesitation and was able to look danger in the face without a flinch. One of the best profilers at the BAU really. There was only one thing this woman couldn’t understand. Her boss, and closest friend, Aaron Hotchner. Having to hold in the feelings that bubble inside of her was becoming too painful. This is the story about how these two souls were inevitably entwined together<br/>Set where Hotch was never married and never had a kid. None of the characters leave. Starts in season 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arron Hotchner/OC, Derek Morgan/OC, Elle Greenway/OC, Jason Gideon/OC, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau/OC, Penelope Garcia/oc, Spencer Reid/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabel and Hotch have a interaction which leaves Isabel thinking about the aspect of their relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire team sighed once their feet hit the carpeted flooring of the jet. Everyone found a spot rather quickly. Reid was sitting across from Gideon and Elle, Derek and JJ were in another couple chairs behind Reid, and Hotch curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. Hotch always found a way to make room for Isabel in any place at anytime so it was only natural for her to plop down by his side. Hotch looked over to her and gave her a small smile but quickly went back to being that serious and stoic man that he pretends to be. The smile was a small reminder that no matter what the team went though, no matter what monsters they met, he would always be the same Hotch she remembers. The case that they just finished was especially gruesome. A middle aged man was taking little boys and murdering them to make up for the son he lost years ago. Isabel lead the case as her specialty was in child murders. Any cases with children hit the BAU members very hard. Everyone just wanted to go home and rest but once they land in Quantico, piles of paperwork to fill out were awaiting them on their desks. The thought of the paperwork made Isabel groan in frustration. What was the point of being a badass FBI agent if she had to write about being a badass FBI agent. Hearing her sound of discomfort Hotch looked up and laid concerned eyes on the younger woman. Those eyes. Full of compassion she rarely gets to see. The same eyes that look death in the eye and smile. Isabel didn't look up at him, afraid she would get lost wandering in his chestnut eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the paperwork back at the office." she explained</p><p>Hotch chuckled softly at Isabel's words "Just bring them to my office and I will help you with them. God knows I have much more than you do but you worked hard these past couple of days, you deserve to go home and rest" he offered</p><p>"No It's fine really, I don't want to bother you. Plus there's nothing going on at home anyway so there's no rush. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay"</p><p>Hotch sighed in annoyance "When I offer to help you with something Isabel, I'm not asking. I want you in my office once we get back and I will help you with your work. Understood?"</p><p>"Fine then Mr.Hotchner" Isabel added in a playful tone</p><p>He just shook his head and smiled softly to himself.</p><p>The rest of the ride back home was uneventful as almost everyone was asleep. Everyone but Isabel. All she could think about was the commanding tine that Hotch used with her. She couldn't recall any moment where he spoke to her like that. She should have found it disconcerting or even scary, but to Isabel, the authority in his voice made her melt. She couldn't believe the way she was thinking about her boss so she brushed it off. It was hard to fall asleep with Hotch next to her so she got up to use the bathroom that was on the jet. Once she let the door close, she locked it and turned the tap on to wash her face. She rubbed her eyes a couple times and fixed her hair trying to look semi presentable after the long day and the rest of the night she has left. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the memory of Hotch's smile and imagined him smiling against the supple skin at her neck. It was all too much. He was too much. He was her friend, her boss. It was wrong. But the soft voice he uses when he says her name makes her head spin.</p><p>She exited the bathroom with a giddy smile and a warm tint spread across her cheeks. The state of euphoria didn't last long as she bumped into a hard frame that was blocking her path. Then she felt the burning sensation of hot coffee make it way down her blouse and scorching her skin. Isabel hissed at the contact of the drink and raised her arm to hold onto whatever was in her way. It was rigid but the fabric was soft and comforting.</p><p>"Isabel! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" </p><p>It was Hotch</p><p>She turned her head to give him an angry face but she couldn't help but pity the man who franticly grabbed napkins to help dry her off. He took a wad of napkins and without thinking, ripped her shirt open to wipe down the coffee that littered her skin. Isabel froze and her entire body flushed a crimson red. It took Hotch a while to realize that he was almost in contact with her breasts and froze as well. </p><p>"Umm. I'm sorry...Is your" he cleared his throat "chest okay?" he said while looking away</p><p>it took Isabel a second to respond "Yes I'm fine but I don't think I can wear my shirt anymore, you tore the buttons off"</p><p>Hotch snapped his head to look her in the eye and occasionally looked down to stare at the disheveled shirt on the floor "Oh Isabel, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't get burned."</p><p>"I'm fine Hotch, really. It just stings a bit" </p><p>he looked her in the eyes again and smiled softly. "Here, you can wear my jacket." He took off the elegant black coat that covered his shoulders and blushed as he tried to cover your chest with it.</p><p>Isabel took his hands for a moment as to thank him and smiled and laughed. "Hotch this is like a dress. I'm practically swimming in this" </p><p>"You look cute with that on Isabel"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What? I didn't say anything. Goodnight"</p><p>His hands left her shoulders and he walked quickly over to the bathroom and locked himself in there. She chuckled and took a seat on the couch leaving enough room for him to come back. Isabel nuzzled into the warm jacket. It smelt like the cologne he used. She couldn't help but smile into the article of clothing as she drifted asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope you enjoy my story lovies!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>